The subject matter described herein relates generally to power systems and, more particularly, to a power converter system and methods of operating the power converter system.
In some known solar power systems, a plurality of photovoltaic panels (also known as solar panels) are logically or physically grouped together to form an array of solar panels. The solar panel array converts solar energy into electrical energy and transmits the energy to an electrical grid or other destination.
Solar panels generally output direct current (DC) electrical power. To properly couple such solar panels to an electrical grid, the electrical power received from the solar panels is converted to alternating current (AC). At least some known power systems use a power converter to convert DC power to AC power. In certain situations, such as during startup of the power converter and/or during a fault in electrical grid, less than all of the available energy within the converter may be delivered to the electrical grid. In such situations, voltages within the converter may increase to levels dangerous to the health of the converter.